Siberian Republic/Siberian Language
The official language of the Siberian Republic is Siberian. Siberian uses the Latin script and has quite simple grammar. Siberian is written left to right. The Siberian Republic gained a high literacy rate after inventing Siberian. Siberian has 32 letters, including 5 vowels and 27 consonants. Siberian also uses spaces between words. Alphabet Pronouns Subject Pronouns Siberian uses subject pronouns to indicate what is doing the action. Object Pronouns Siberian uses object pronouns to indicate what it receiving the action. Siberian does not differentiate between direct and indirect object pronouns. Possessive Pronouns Siberian uses object pronouns to indicate possession. Verb Conjugation In Siberian, like many languages, verbs take different forms which is conjugation. Siberian has four tenses: past, present, future, and conditional. There are conjugation forms for the subject pronoun, tense, and whether it is affirmative or negative. Infinitive verbs in Siberian end in -it or -et. To conjugate a verb, you take away the -et or -it and add the letters that correspond to the subject pronoun, tense, and certainty. Present Tense To form the present tense of a verb, simply remove the "-et" or "-it" ending and add the corresponding letters. Ex. to eat yestet → I eat yestju. Past Tense The past, or preterite, tense of Siberian is quite easy to make. For most of the forms, you can simply add "-ta" to the end of the present tense conjugations. The second person and third person plural conjugations are exceptions. Ex. to eat yestet → I ate yestjuta. Future Tense To form the present tense of a verb, simply remove the "-et" or "-it" ending and add the corresponding letters. The future tense conjugations all end in "-re". Ex. to eat yestet → I will eat yestjure. Conditional Tense To form the conditional tense of a verb, simply remove the "-et" or "-it" ending and add the corresponding letters. Ex. to eat yestet → I would eat yestjia. Command Form To form the command, or imperative, form of a verb, simply remove the "-et" or "-it" ending and add the corresponding letters. The command form tells you what to do. There are informal and polite "you" commands, and a volitional "us" command. Ex. to eat yestet → Eat! Yesto!; to eat yestet → Don't eat! Yestonai!; to eat yestet → Let's eat! Yestimašo! Common Phrases Example Sentences Ya nravju keʒos oraŋǯi. "I like orange cats." Ʒun bežešta motemo čerakin. "You ran a lot yesterday." Eto bitju gloþubik kurani. "It is a red truck." Ya idjure vančra. "I will go tomorrow." On govorekaira li ʒun govorenoria. "He would talk if you would stop talking." Facts * 8 letters (č, ð, ǯ, ŋ, ɲ, š, þ, ʒ, ž) are special characters. * Siberian does not have the English letters Q'' and ''X. Q'' is substituted with ''kw, and x'' is substituted by ''ks. * Siberian supposedly borrows some aspects of the Japanese and Spanish languages. ** RedLightningStrike just so happens to be learning both Japanese and Spanish. * Siberian has adjectives after nouns, and adverbs after verbs. * Siberian has singular and plural nouns. Category:Languages